Gas
by allybaaba
Summary: Just a little one shot. Fluffy. no season 6 speculation. a story about a time at the Gas station. Some B&B.


**AN: Hi so it's been a verrrrry long time since I published a story on this site. Like we're talking back in 2007. But this was mulling around in my head for a while. It could stand alone, or if the reiviewers so desire I could make it into a multi-chapter. Unlike 70 percent of current stories this has nothing to do with my expectations for season 6 or the season 5 finale. I hope you all enjoy. Like I said reviews would be fantastic. They might even encourage me to make it a multi chapter. **

**Enjoy. **

_Ding. _ The sound emanated from the dashboard of the car. "Shit" Exclaimed the woman driving it. Dr. Temperance Brennan was tired it had been a long week and a tough case. All she really wanted to do was go home, directly home. But now she'd have to stop for gas on the way, because "a hungry car isn't a happy car" as Booth had once told her. Brennan didn't particularly care for the expression, as cars couldn't be hungry or happy.

But it did help her to remember to get gas the first time the low fuel alarm went off instead if pushing her luck and waiting until she was completely out of gas to refuel.

She blushed remembering that night.

_It was late one night after an open and shut easy case and Brennan was driving home from The Jeffersonian, not tired, but rather anxious for the date that lay in front of her. She had met a nice man. Steve was his name, they had met by accident but Brennan thought he might be a suitable companion and willing to satisfy her biological urges. However she had run out of gas on the way home from work and after an unfortunate series of events she never made it to dinner with Steve. She had run out of gas about 3 miles from her apartment, or the nearest gas station. After frantically calling Steve six times se relented and called Booth. But Brennan and Booth had fought that day, and weren't on speaking terms. So he too ignored her calls and she eventually wound up walking towards the Gas station. After making it 2 miles Booth had driven by the doubled back stopping to pick up Brennan. Her knight in standard issue body armor, as Angela would say. By the time she got back to her car with a few gallons of Gas she was 45 minutes lat e for her date and hadn't heard from Steve and ended up going back to her apartment with booth to share some Thai food._

She smiled warmly to herself grateful for the fact that fights between herself and Booth never seemed to last long, as she pulled in to the gas station.

**Bones Bones Bones Bones**

i A hungry car isn't a happy car /i Booth thought t o him self as he looked down to his dashboard noticing that his gauge read that he had less than a quarter tank full. After a few more minutes Booth turned into the Hess station and got out to begin fueling his massive SUV. i I've got to start taking Bones up on her offers to drive every once in a while, it costs a small fortune to fill this bad boy up. /i he thought to him self as he watched the numbers climb rapidly on the Sale screen. In desperate need of a distraction he looked over the partition to the other side of the pump. Lucky for him there was a woman on the other side. He couldn't see her face as she was presently bent over washing down her windshields scrubbing and squeegee-ing all the bugs and road grime off.

Now Booth wasn't normally a pig when it came to women. But he did have to admit to him self that the woman in front of him had an excellent rear end. Toned but not to toned, and all the other good things men generally appreciate in a butt. Sure he was in love with Bones, head over heels for her. But he was a guy and guys like to look, and he wasn't getting any where very fast with Bones… He reprimanded him self for thinking such dirty thoughts about a complete stranger. Then Booth noticed the woman was finishing her windshield. He didn't want to get caught by this stranger when he had so clearly been checking her out. He quickly grabbed the other squeegee and turned to his own windshield.

**Bones Bones Bones Bones**

Brennan found it oddly comforting to scrub her windshield. It was like making some thing new again, cleaning off the bad. I any one ever asked her she'd never be able to describe the feeling, but it just felt good. And was her favorite part about going to the gas station. Hell it was the only good part about going to the gas station. These days filling up her tank wasn't easy on the wallet. She grimaced to her self thinking how often Booth must have to fill his tank, but he never let her drive. It's not like she didn't offer. As She finished her windshield she turned around to replace the squeegee and took note she still had about 4 more gallons to put in her tank. The pump was flowing awfully slow tonight. Then she looked around to the other side seeing a man filling his tank. Which kind of accounted for the slow flow. He was washing his windshield too. Maybe he finds as much comfort in it as I do, Brennan mused to her self. Her eyes wandered down towards the mans back side. And Brennan took note and appreciated his rear end, even covered by his nice dress pants she good tell that this was a man who worked out regularly and had a very toned rear. Kind of like booth she thought to her self, even though he always wore his clothes at work it was very obvious that underneath all that fabric there was a very muscular body, just waiting for the next lucky woman to unwrap it. She hadn't noticed that she was smiling to her self or that her eyes were still focused in a down ward direction. She couldn't see anything in front of her she was to busy imagining her self getting to be the lucky girl to take Booth's shirt off.

Well She hadn't noticed until she head Booth calling her name, and not just in her dream. Right now he was calling for Bones, but if this was what she was imagining he would call her Temperance. So much more intimate… "Bonnnes" she heard again.

As she pulled her self form her thoughts and focused her sight back to the real world that's when she noticed she was still gazing downwards and now in to the man's crotch. As she brought her eyes up to the face she now was certain was Booths she couldn't fight the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"O, Hey Booth I hadn't noticed you there" she stammered.

"Haha Sure you didn't Bones." He said chuckling to him self.

"Really I hadn't" she tried, regaining her composure she quickly added "I was lost in thoughts about my new book."

"O is that what you were doing? Checking out my ass so you could better describe Andy's in your next book?" Booth countered flirtatiously.

Brennan knew she'd been caught "I.. I.. wasn't checking you out. "

"It's okay Bones admit it you were checking me out" Booth stated triumphantly. Climbing into his car When she didn't respond Booth added "I was checking you out too." He saw Brennan's head snap up ward, A small smile on her face.

"You were?" she said almost in audibly, but clearly very happy. Booth simply nodded before shutting the car door and driving away before he could see her further reaction. Brennan stood there, happy confused, curious but most importantly hungrier than her car had been ten minutes ago, and not just for food.

Booth drove the rest of the way back to his house, very pleased with him self. He'd toed the line they had drawn in their partnership and edged it just a little it further in the direction he wanted things to go. Now the next move was up to Bones.


End file.
